Date Advice
by Cupcakes11
Summary: During the pre-date primping, Gwen helps Zoey find a perfect dress for her. Zoke, Gwuncan.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Mike and Zoey go on a double date with Duncan and Gwen which make the two girls get along with one another during the pre-date primping.**

**Pairings: Zoke, Gwuncan**

**If you don't like Duncan/Gwen together, don't read.**

* * *

"Hey, Zoey." Mike greeted kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. The red head smiled as she looked at him.

"Hey, Mike." she said.

"Got any plans for Saturday?" Mike asked.

Zoey thought for a moment.

"Nope." she answered, closing her locker as she and Mike started walking to their next period class. "Why?"

"We're going on a double date with Duncan and Gwen." Mike said, "Originally, it was just supposed to be just them."

"That sounds great." Zoey chimed, "You're a good friend, Mike."

"No problem." he said.

"Zoey!" called a voice down the hall. The red head turned in the direction of the voice to see Gwen hurrying down the hall toward her.

"So Mike told you the good news?" Gwen asked, glancing at Mike.

"Yeah, can't wait." Zoey said with a nervous laugh. To tell you the truth, Gwen and Zoey are started to become friends during their sophomore year but right now, they are now juniors.

"I thought we could meet at my house for some pre-date primping." Gwen said, pulling out an index card from her pocket and scribbled something on it.

"This is my adress. See you there."

* * *

Zoey stood in front of Gwen's door and knocked softly until the goth girl herself greeted her with a smile.

"Zoey, come in." she said.

Zoey walked inside which she finds herself in a living room as Gwen led her to the bedroom.

The goth bit her bottom lip nervously. "Uh, what are you wearing?"

Zoey felt embarrassed as she looked down at the clothes she was wearing.

"This." she mumbled while Gwen's eyes widened slightly.

Zoey was wearing a blue, red-orange and white shirtdress with patterns and a collar and white flats.

"Don't take this the wrong way but...why?" Gwen asked, "It's so...blah."

Zoey shrugged. "I thought it looked okay."

"But you could do so much better." Gwen pointed out, "I mean, Mike thinks you're gorgeous."

Zoey's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" she asked.

Gwen sighed and grabbed Zoey's wrist.

"Come," she said as she led Zoey into the walk in closet and stood her in front of a three way mirror.

"Are you sure about this?" the red head asked.

"Trust me." the goth said, "I'll find you a perfect dress for you as soon as I borrowed some from my mom's. Treust me."

Zoey bit her bottom lip nervously and then nodded. "Okay."

Gwen clasped her own hands together. "Well then. Let the fun begin."

* * *

**There's the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second and final chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Zoey became Gwen's personal Barbie doll as Gwen had her try on multiple outfits.

Finally, she chose an outfit. A bright red dress wuith spagetti straps and a black cardigan. Gwen had paired it with a black elasticized belt with a swirling shell-inspired buckle around Zoey's waist. She also chose a pair of bright yellow flats. Gwen left Zoey's hair and flower hairclip stay the same.

"Done!" the goth said, turning Zoey to face the mirror. The red head gapsed at her reflection. It still looked like her but enhanced.

"Wow," Zoey said, amazed, "I look...whoa."

"Now it's my turn." Gwen said, gesturing to her own clothes. Zoey helped her choose a black dress with a sheek tailored shape, square neckline and structured cap sleeves, a matching VIP Guest List jacket, and matching vegan faux suede pumps.

"We look fabulous," Gwen gushed as she and Zoey looked at themselves in the mirror.

Gwen grabbed her camera from her desk and pointed it toward the mirror.

"Smile!" she said as they took several pictures-sexy, innocent, silly, serious, smiling.

* * *

The date went by well. Mike, much to Zoey's pleasure, was rendered speechless for once in his life when he first saw Zoey.

Zoey, Gwen, Mike and Duncan had gone to a Chinese restaurant. Everything had gone surprisingly smooth.

By the end of the night, Mike and Zoey are relaxing on the bench after Duncan and Gwen said goodbye to them.

"You look beautiful tonight." Mike said, kissing his red head girlfriend on the cheek.

"Thank you," Zoey giggled, snuggling into his embrace. "I'm glad you like it. Thanks to Gwen, she's taking me shopping tomorrow."

"Sounds like you two started to get along quite well."

"Yep, we sure did."

Mike leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

"Can I get a kiss from you?" he purred.

"Sure." Zoey said with a giggle before they started capturing their lips towards each other in a kiss.

* * *

**I hope this one's for the ZOKE fans out there. **

**Read and review.**


End file.
